Writer's Block
by ambrosesnerd
Summary: Hannah Johnston successful divorce lawyer and aspiring writer, come home to see her brother who is in town. What happens when he brings a friend that ends up helping her with writer's block. Will she end up having her own romantic fairytale? One shot turned into fic! Dedicated to the fab GoodGollyMissMoxley (Tumblr) aka. GoodyGollyMissMoxley. Jon Moxley/OC Feat. Sami Callihan
1. Meeting

**This was an one shot for Hannah (GoodGollyMissMoxley) on tumblr or BelieveInTheShieldForever on fanfiction as she is amazing and writes fics for everyone but I'm turning it into a story :D **

_**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston. **_

**Enjoy**

* * *

Hannah Johnston car drove into the driveway outside her parents house, she had just her 9 to 5 job at the local law firm. She was a divorce lawyer, one the best in Cincinnati, Ohio she smiled looking up at her parents house in Bellefontaine, Ohio. She was staying the weekend as her brother was back in town for the weekend.

She stepped out of the car in grey high heels, skirt and a purple blouse. Her black tied up in a bun. She went and got her luggage out the back of her car. 'Hannah' her mother squealed

'Mum' she smiled as she was pulled into a hug. 'Sorry I'm late, My last case over-ran'

'Come in' Mum said grabbing her suitcase 'Sami, already here and he got a lovely young man staying'

'Please don't try playing match maker' Hannah groaned walking into the house.

'There's my star lawyer' Dad said as she walked into the lounge to see my Dad there.

'Daddy' she squealed hugging her dad 'Sorry I'm late'

'Sami, your sister is here' her mother shouted

'Great' the voice shouted 'I'm just killing zombie'

Hannah shouted as she walked up the stairs 'I'm coming up, you better be dressed'

She stormed Sami room and knocked on the door. 'Come in'

Hannah opened the door to see Sami and a blonde man on the sofa. 'Why couldn't of you greeted me at the door? Like a good brother'

'Cause I'm a shit one' Sami smiled at his sister as he paused the game.

'I missed you' She said as Sami hugged her.

'Same here mini me' Sami joked 'Meet my tag team partner, Jon Good'

'Nice to meet you, Jon' Hannah said secretly checking him out, Damn he was attractive in that rugged way every women dreams about.

'Hey' he said without turning away from the screen, his voice made her weak at the knee.

'I'm going to settled in and write some of my book' Hannah smiled and walked out.

* * *

**Midnight**

Hannah sat at her computer struggling with writers block, dinner went well everyone had convocation flowing in the room as her and Dean basically wouldn't stop looking at each other from across the table.

She groaned as she had been staring at the last sentence for the last two hours. Writing a mysterious romantic was hard especially as she hadn't been in love for a while and being a divorce lawyer made it harder for her to believe she can find it.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door, Hannah turned and saw Jon there 'Hey' she smiled

'Hi' Jon smiled 'Why you up this late?'

'Writer's Block' She said turning back to her computer

Jon walked into the room and looked at her work as she got her stuff pack away 'So it's a masked ball?' Jon said

'Yeah, the women doesn't know who the secret admirer is, she wants to find out but I don't want her to yet' Hannah said

'I have an idea' Jon said grabbing Hannah hand making her stand in front of him. 'She says…..'

'Let me see who you are' Hannah said quoting her last line.

'The man removes her mask' Jon said removing her glass 'and tells her she beautiful'

Jon shuffled closer to her and rubbed her cheek with his thumb 'Then he seals it with a kiss' Jon said leaning in so her face was millimetres from his.

Her breathing got heavier as Jon tongue darted out to moisten his lips. He pushed a soft kisses to her lips which she returned.

He pulled away 'And then the mask man runs away' Jon suddenly left the room as Hannah touched her lips.

Her writer's block was defiantly gone now.

* * *

**REVIEW Please !**


	2. New Feelings

**Chapter 2 bitches!**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

**Hope you like Hannah 3**

Hannah walked into the kitchen, she was the last one up in the house. 'Morning' her mother smiled

'Morning' she said sitting down at the table with Jon.

'Did you stay up late writing?' Mum said

'Yeah not as late as usual' she looked at Jon 'I got an idea in the end'

Jon eyes connected and he smirked. Her mother placed Pancakes and coffee in front of her. 'That shall perk you up'

'Thanks mum' Hannah smiled and dug into her food

'Guess who coming round today' Sami sung

'The family I know' Hannah sighed they weren't the nicest.

'Barbecue' Sami cheered

'Fun!' Hannah said rolling her eyes.

'What are you doing today sweetheart?' Mum said

'More writing' she mumbled 'Until the barbecue'

'You have to stop writing, you have a good job already.' Sami mumbled

'Why Sami?' Hannah growled

'It's a stupid dream' Sami said

'Just like yours is Sami' Hannah snapped walking out the room and upstairs. He was always like this, thinks it is stupid she want to be a writer.

She sat at her computer, writing her anger away. When she proved her brother wrong she couldn't wait to see his face.

The barbecue was in full swing as Hannah listen to her uncle talk about her cousin at University. 'So, how the day job going?'

'Alright, I'm juggling that and writing the book' Hannah smiled

'Writing a book' he scoffed 'You are a successful lawyer and you want to write as well' her uncle laughed

She sighed as her uncle lecture her about career. Her eyes connected with Jon as he smiled at her. She felt her heart flatter, she wanted to be near him away from her judgemental family.

'I think she should be able to do what she wants Derek' her mum came in and defending her.

'Whatever Penny' her uncle stormed off.

'Ignore him and ignore your brother' Penny said to her daughter

'It's hard when you never have encouragement from your brother and I support him in his dreams' Hannah sighed

'Jon made that clear to him, he had a right go at Sami' Hannah smiled at her Mum's words

'Really?' Hannah blushed.

'He seems to like you' Penny smiled as Jon went into the house. 'Sami is pissed with him. But I like him'

'He's nice' Hannah blushed

'You should go thank him' Penny said nudging her daughter to the door.

Sami watched his sister walking into the house, he glared at his mum as she walked over. 'Where's she going?'

'To her room' her mother smiled sweetly and started to distracting her son.

Hannah went to room to see Jon reading her story on the computer, she leaned onto her door frame. After about 2 minutes she cleared her throat.

Jon turned around his face flashed panic 'Sorry' he said

'It's fine' Hannah giggled 'Do you like my story?' She said walking in the room and closing the door.

'Yeah, you really know how to write' Jon smiled 'I'm addicted to find out what happens'

'Thank you' Hannah blushed 'And Mum told me you stuck up for me against Sami.'

Jon starched the back of his head as he came closer to her. 'Yeah well, Sami was out of line'

'Well thank you' Hannah said and kissed his cheek.

'No Problem' Jon whispered when he pushed a soft kiss to her lips as she pulled away from his cheek.

Hannah stared into his memorising blue eyes, bitting her lip. 'That was a bit naughty' she blushed

'Like you didn't want it' Jon said placing his masculine hands on her hips.

Hannah giggled as she saw him slowly lean into her, his mouth inches from hers.

'HANNAH!' Sami shouted up the stairs

Hannah growled 'WHAT?' she shouted

'MUM NEEDS YOU' Sami shouted

'Sorry' Hannah said kissing Jon's cheek and running out the room.

Hannah ran down the stairs to see her mum. 'Sami said you needed me'

'I never told Sami to get you' her mum said confused

Sami grabbed Hannah's arm and dragged her aside.

'Is there something going on between you and Jon?' Sami growled

'No' Hannah snapped 'Like you care anyway'

'I want you happy Hannah' Sami said 'And he won't make you happy'

'There's nothing going on so leave it' Hannah said storming away.

Her brother never listen to her.

**Review!**


	3. Sexual Tension

**OH MY GOD GUYS! **

**I'm so glad you like my story! I haven't written this well in a while so I'm super happy **

**and Hannah likes it so BOOM! **

**Enjoy this chapter**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

* * *

Hannah spent the night tossing and turning her brother words echoed in her mind.

_He won't make you happy_

Hannah wondered what he meant by that, was Jon someone who doesn't date or uses women. But then maybe Sami was saying that as he didn't want them two to date.

She laid in bed looking up at the ceiling the thoughts running in her brain over and over again.

She groaned and got up, it was 4.00 in the morning. She tiptoed down the stairs and walked around the sleeping form of Jon on the sofa. She turned to look at him as the early day light glisten on his naked chest as it's moved up and down. His lips were parted as he quietly snored.

She bit her lip as she realised he was only in boxers. She felt herself giggle at the fact she was blushing.

She heard a groaning and realising he was waking up. Hannah ran in the kitchen and started making some tea.

She sighed when she didn't heard footstep. She started to reach for the sugar until she felt someone hands on her waist. She froze as she felt someone nose brush the skin on her neck and inhale.

'You smell so good in the morning' she recognised the voice of Jon

'It's not the morning for me yet' Hannah mumbled her body trying not to respond at Jon's body pressed into her back.

'Well, maybe I can change your mind.' he said biting on her ear.

Hannah bit her lip feeling herself getting slightly turned on suddenly her brother's words came back.

_He won't make you happy_

Hannah turned around and was faced with Jon only in boxers. She gulped at the friction as she was pressed into his chest. Her breathing got heavy.

He leaned into her ear and whispered 'I want you. Right here and now'

Hannah felt shivers go through her as his breath hit her ear 'I don't think that a good idea'

'Why's that?' Jon said before attacking her neck with kisses.

Hannah held in the moan, her body wanted her to release. 'Sami, said you are bad news' Hannah said looking into his blue eyes.

'Do you believe him?' Jon said looking concerned

'I don't know' she said pushing out of his arms. 'My head all over the place'

'You live in Cincinnati right?' Jon smiled

'Yeah, my office is there' Hannah smiled

'Well maybe when I'm in town. I could show you the real me' he said kissing her cheek leaving her in the kitchen alone.

* * *

**Shorter Chapter **

**But will get better. **

**Review !**


	4. Warnings

**OH MY GOD GUYS! **

**Thanks for the love this story.**

**I'm sorry for the delay. Drama at home and I had a date.**

**Hannah Enjoy :P**

**Enjoy this chapter**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

* * *

Jon sat on the sofa as the family watch the film, Hannah was next to him on the left and Sami on the other side as Mr and Mrs Johnston.

They all were watching horror films as Hannah had her head behind the pillow as she screeched in fear.

Jon wanted to pull her in his arms and protect her from the film. But next to him was Sami, who is very protective over his sister. He asked Jon to back off but when he saw Hannah, he was just blown away.

'Tell me when its over' Hannah squealed

'Its over' Sami said

Hannah removed the pillow and the squealed as Sami tricked her. She threw her body into Jon hiding her head in his chest.

Jon smiled and pulled Hannah in his arm, comforting her as she hid.

Sami glared at the couple as Hannah got more and more attached to him. He had to stop this before Hannah got her heartbroken.

Sami grabbed Jon arm and dragged him out the room.

'Dude, what is your problem?' Jon said

'You are!' Sami growled

'How am I the problem?' Jon said

'Trying to get in my sister's pants' Sami spat.

'I'm not trying to. I really think she is a nice girl' Jon said

'Stay away from her' Sami said

'Or what Sami?' Jon said 'I'm just being a friend'

'I will ruin you and your career' Sami said

'I like to see you try' Jon laughed

'Just stay away from her. I don't want you anywhere near her.' Sami said

'Well she seems to like me a lot' Jon smirked

'YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER.' Sami shouted

'WHAT IF HE DOESN'T?' Hannah shouted as Sami turned and saw her behind him.

'Hannah, he's bad news' Sami said

'Why?' Hannah said crossing her arms.

'He sleeps with women and never calls them back' Sami said 'He doesn't date,he uses women'

'Maybe I could be different' Hannah snapped

'He just look at you like a piece a meat' Sami said.

'That's not true' Jon snapped

'He just saying that to keep you sweet' Sami laughed

'Why can't I make my own mistake Sami, why can't I date Jon?' Hannah shouted

'Cause you are stupid to even think about dating him' Sami shouted

'You are the stupid one, sticking your nose in my business ' Hannah shouted 'You are just an asshole. You never want me happy'

Hannah stormed upstairs to her room and collapsed onto the bed crying.

* * *

**Review !**


	5. Deja Vu

**OH MY GOD GUYS! **

**Thanks for the love this story. AGAIN!**

**I'm sorry for the delay. AGAIN. *hits myself***

**Hannah you're amazing :D**

**Enjoy this chapter**

**Also follow me on twitter and tumblr: My name is ambrosesnerd :D**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

* * *

Hannah sat in bed staring at the wall, it was currently midnight and the next morning she was leaving quite early in the morning to head back in Cincinnati to start work.

She couldn't sleep since the argument with Sami, it made her think for a while. Did Sami even care about her?

She walked round the room when there was a knock on the door and Hannah went an open it.

'Hi' Hannah mumbled when she saw who it was.

Jon stood at her door in just his boxer. 'Can we talk?' he whispered

Hannah nodded and opened the door. She sat down on the bed and he sat beside her.

She was trying to not look at his body, as he was sitting there half naked in front of her.

'I'm sorry about Sami' Jon mumbled

'Don't apologise for him, Jon' Hannah said 'He doesn't care about me'

'But he's right, I use women and throwing them away when they get boring.' Jon sighed pushing his hair away from his face/

'Oh' Hannah looked sad. She finally thought he might actually want her.

'Please don't make it harder for me to say this' Jon said grabbing her hand 'Maybe it's best after this weekend, we don't talk.'

Hannah felt a big déjà vu come round, it was similar to one of the scene in her story. When Leonard told Sophia that he was bad for her. This gave her an idea.

'Jon' Hannah said as he turned to face her, she pulled herself closer to him. 'Don't you want me?' she whispered

Jon felt himself get slowly turned on by Hannah words. 'I do want you but I just hurt you' Jon said

Hannah straddle his waist, 'Give me another reason why we shouldn't do this'

'Sami' he said licking his lips putting his hand on her hips.

'Screw Sami' Hannah whispered leaning into Jon 'He doesn't care about me'

Jon brushed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Hannah felt the spark she wanted when their lips touch. Hannah's hand wondering into Jon hair as Jon deepened the kiss with his tongue.

Hannah felt Jon's bulge pressed against her as the kiss got more heated.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 'Hannah' Sami voice came though the door.

Hannah pulled away from Jon as quick as a flash. She grabbed him 'We have to hide you' she whispered

'Why?' Jon smirked pushing her onto the wardrobe door 'We can ignore him' he teased her by pushing sweet kisses to her lips.

'Hannah' Sami said whinning 'I know you are awake'

'Jon' Hannah squealed and pushed him into the wardrobe.

Hannah opened her bedroom door and saw Sami. 'What?' she spat.

'Can we talk?' Sami said

'It's midnight Sami. Go to bed' Hannah mumbled

'Whatever' he said storming off

Hannah closed the door and sighed in relief.

'That was close' Jon whispered as he burst out her wardrobe.

'Yeah definitely' Hannah giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

'So what we gonna do about Sami?' Jon said pushing a kiss on her lips.

'We don't tell him' Hannah mumbled 'Until we feel like we can'

'I like that idea' Jon smiled

'I got to sleep as I got to head back to Cincinnati tomorrow and work' Hannah smiled

'I'm in Cincinnati the next couple of days,want me to come round tomorrow night' Jon said as Hannah crawled into bed.

'Yeah' She smiled as she cuddled in bed 'Could you stay till I fall asleep it's just….'

'Of course' Jon smiled slipping into the covers letting Hannah cuddle into his chest as they both slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Review !**


	6. Office Drama

**Two chapters today. you lucky people! :D **

**Hannah hope you like :D**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

* * *

Hannah sat down at her desk after dealing with her last case of the day. She was now waiting for Jon to come pick her up for there.

Hannah's assistant Beth walked in. 'So, someone got a date tonight?' she sung her brown hair swung around.

'Yes, with Jon' Hannah groaned at her assistant.

'Are you nervous?' Beth beamed

'Yes when you talk about it so much I do' Hannah said

Beth went silent and mumbled 'Sorry' and went to walk out.

'I'm sorry Beth' Hannah burst out

'It's ok' Beth smiled 'So tell me about this Jon.'

'He's a wrestler' Hannah said

'So he's like hot' Beth giggled

'Yes of course. He's got the deepest blue eyes and his voice makes me melt' Hannah smiled

'Can you clone me one?' Beth said causing both girls to giggle.

'What's got you girls giggling?' the voice of Adam Cole came in the room.

'Nothing' Hannah scoffed

'Nothing Mr Cole' Beth smiled, flattering her eyelashes at him.

Hannah rolled her eyes, everyone wanted a piece of Adam Cole but Hannah was the only girl who he did want. But Hannah thought the man was a pig.

'There's my favourite lady' Adam smiled towards Hannah.

Beth felt jealous of Hannah, she got all the male attention around here. Beth didn't feel pretty at all. She got up and left the room.

Hannah knew about problem, she had a big depression problems. She would normally run after her but she had to deal with Cole. 'What do you want?' Hannah said as politely as she could.

'You know what I want.' Adam said sitting on her desk next to her. 'I heard you have a date'

'Like it's really any of your business but yes I do' Hannah growled sorting paperwork.

'But you see you should be going out with me instead of this wrestler guy' Adam smirked touching her shoulder.

'Adam, please don't start your stupid flirting on me. It's not going to work' she said getting up and filing her work onto her shelf.

'Oh really?' Adam smirked backing her into the wall.

'Yes Adam, you tried many time and not succeeded.' She looked towards the office window to see Beth sulking. 'Beth's a lovely girl, why not ask her out?'

'She not who I want' Adam whispered leaning into her. 'I want you'

Hannah breathing stop as Adam leaned closer until the buzzer went off on her intercom. Hannah dashed towards it and answer 'Yes Beth'

'Miss Johnston, a Jon Good here to see you.' Hannah smiled at Beth's words.

'Send him in' Hannah said.

The door opened and their stood Jon in his some scruffy jeans and a tight t-shirt. 'Hey gorgeous' Jon smiled at Hannah

Hannah walked up to him and he kissed her lips softly 'Hey' she blushed then turned 'This is Adam Cole, he's one of the lawyers here'

'Nice to meet you man' Jon said politely

'I should go' Adam growled and stormed out the room.

'Ready for our date?' Jon smiled

'I'm ready' Hannah smiled as he laced her hand with hers.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Date Night

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! There is a valid reason.**

**But I'm now back to do more chapter quicker.**

**Hannah (Goodgollymissmoxley) hope you like as she kind of help me with the chapter :D**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

* * *

Hannah sat in Jon's car as they pulled up at the cinema. She was nervous as her hands were clammy and her stomach was doing flips. Dean wanted to go see 'The Purge'. She wasn't really a fan of horror films, they scared the life out of her often getting nightmares about them.

'Are you sure you are okay?' Jon said grabbing her hand in his.

'I'm fine' she said smiling at him

'I'll protect you from the film, gorgeous' Jon said showing the signature smile which made her worries fade away.

They walked into the cinema and Jon paid for the ticket, he held her hand whenever he could.

They walked into the dark cinema, Jon guided her to their seats and then held the seat down so she could sit down 'Thank you' she smiled as he sat down.

'No problem gorgeous' he smirked putting his arm over her shoulder.

Hannah spent most of the film squealing and hiding in Jon's shoulder. Jon kept rubbing her shoulder to show his support by the time the film had finish Hannah was quiet as they left the cinema.

'I'm sorry' Jon said as they headed to the car.

'What for?' Hannah said confused

'I should of taken you to a comedy or something….

'It's fine Jon' Hannah smiled 'It's was fun hiding on you'

'Good' Jon smiled 'Want me to drive you home?'

'Yes please' Hannah smiled as Jon opened the door of his car and helped her in.

Hannah smiled watching Jon study the road as he drives to her house. She felt herself start to giggle.

'What's so funny?' Jon smiled at her.

'You look cute that all' she smiled

'Cute?' Jon said mocked hurt 'I was hoping for sexy or handsome'

'Well you are also sexy and handsome' Hannah said biting her lip and blushing.

Jon pulled the car into Hannah's driveway and turned to her. 'Well, you are gorgeous' Jon said pushing her hair from her face.

'Thank you Jon' Hannah said smiling.

'Let me walk you to the door' Jon said

'Ok' Hannah mumbled worried about being alone.

They slowly walked to the door and stood outside it.

'Thank you for an amazing first date' Hannah smiled at Jon.

Jon smiled 'So, where is my goodnight kiss then?'

Hannah giggled as Jon leaned in a placed his lips softly on hers. She felt the tingles go through her body as the kiss got more heated. Their tongue came into play, Hannah letting Jon's tongue become the more dominate one in their kiss.

Jon pulled away as Hannah's breathing was getting heavy. 'Goodbye Hannah' Jon whispered walking back to his car.

* * *

**4 hours later**

Hannah sat downstairs panicking she had woke up in a sweat from a nightmare and couldn't stop thinking about the horror movie. She felt like there was a presence in the house.

She grabbed her phone and rang Jon's number.

'Babe, It's 2am' Jon groaned sleepily on the phone.

'I can't sleep Jon.' Hannah squealed

'Why gorgeous?' Jon said concerned

'I keep having nightmares' Hannah mumbled 'Can you come round? I know it's late…..

'I'm coming round. I'll be 10 minutes' Jon said and then hung up.

Hannah ran to the door and swung it open when the door bell went. There stood Jon in a white t-shirt that clung to his arms and ripped jeans.

Jon walk through the door and shut it. 'Are you ok?' Jon said rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

'Now you are here I am.' Hannah smiled wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest.

'Let's get you to bed gorgeous. You got cases to deal with right?' Jon asked

'No actually it's my day off' Hannah smiled

'Do you want to go to bed?' Jon mumbled in her hair.

Hannah lead him up to her room and took off the baggy t-shirt she was wearing. Jon swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw Hannah body. He felt the need to control his normal sexual urges as she got under the covers.

'Do you mind me only being in my boxers?' Jon asked whilst stripping.

'That's fine' Hannah mumbled as Jon slipped into the bed.

Hannah cuddle herself on Jon's chest feeling a lot better.

'Goodnight gorgeous' Jon mumbled lifting Hannah's chin and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

She got her comfortable in Jon's arms 'Night Jon' Hannah said feeling herself falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	8. Brother's Problem

**Get Ready for the Drama**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

* * *

**2 months later**

Sami sat in his car as he saw Jon get his car outside his house, he hadn't talk much about his new girlfriend. Normally Jon would be showing her off to everyone in the locker-room. So he decided to investigate by following him around.

He had place a tracker on the bottom of Jon's car so he could follow him without being seen. Jon got into his car and drove away, Sami waited 5 minutes and followed the tracker. He was going to find out who this mystery women was even if it killed him.

Jon stood at Hannah's door and knocked on the door. The door opened and Jon felt Hannah jump onto him. It had been two weeks since she had seen him.

'Hey Gorgeous' Jon smiled wrapping his arms around her.

'I missed you babe' Hannah pouted her lips which Jon kissed, carrying her into the house.

'Same here gorgeous' Jon smiled moving them up the stairs.

Jon and Hannah kiss started to get hotter as they got closer to Hannah's room. Jon walked into the room tossing her onto the bed.

Jon climbed on top of her. 'I'm going to show you just how much I miss you' he growled pulling her top off revealing her black lacy bra.

Jon attacked her neck with kisses. Hannah cried out in pleasure as he squeeze her left boob. She loved it when Jon was dominate and rough with her.

BANG!

Hannah sat up 'What was that?' she whispered

'It was nothing' Jon said pushing his lips onto hers again.

'I KNEW IT' a voice shouted

Hannah and Jon turned to see Sami. Hannah grab her top and slipped it on.

'I TOLD YOU BOTH TO STAY AWAY FROM EACH OTHER' Sami shouted

'Man Calm down' Jon said slowly approaching Sami

Sami grabbed Jon and pushed him against the wall. 'You need to stay away from her' Sami growled

'Sami' Hannah said

'He's just going to hurt you, Hannah' Sami spat.

'Sami let us explain' Jon said

'You need to stay away from her' Sami growled

'Or What?' Jon shouted

'I will ruin your career, do you understand me?' Sami spat

Hannah gasped as tears spilled out of her eyes. She couldn't let Jon pick her over his career 'Jon, I'm not worth it. You can't lose your career over this' Hannah mumbled

'Hannah…

'Just go Jon please' Hannah pleaded 'For me'

Jon sighed in defeat and walked out the house. This wasn't over not by a long shot.

'I'm sorry, he did this to you' Sami said going towards Hannah.

Hannah felt her blood start to boil. She slapped her brother with all her strength.

'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?' Sami shouted

'For ruining the one good thing in my life' Hannah growled

'Hannah, I'm trying to protect you' Sami said

'GET OUT SAMI' Hannah shouted walking down the stairs him trailing behind.

'Hannah…..

'OUT SAMI!' She shouted opening the door.

'I'll let you cool down then I'll ring you ok?' Sami said walking out the door.

'You wait till Mum and Dad hears about this' Hannah growled slamming the door in Sami's face.

* * *

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	9. Family Christmas

**Christmas time!**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

* * *

Hannah pulled up at her parents house on the snowy day. Today was the start of the Christmas week, she spent it at home with her parents. She was excited to be away from all the loneliness and pain of the last two months without Jon have caused her.

She got out the car, got out her presents for the family and her suitcase. She treaded through the snow and knocked on the front door.

'Hannah Darling' her mother gashed as they hugged. 'Come in'

Hannah walked in and smelt the Christmas she smelt as a child. The candles and the food. 'I miss you guys' Hannah laughed

'We missed you too darling' Her dad smiled

'Go and unpack. We got a tree to decorate' her mum smiled 'Before Sami and Jon get here.'

Hannah froze on the stairs 'Jon coming?'

'Yeah Hun, I'm sorry I couldn't say no' her mum said

'I'm not talking to Sami' Hannah growled storming to her room

'When they get here we are sorting this out' her mum shouted

* * *

**4 hours later**

Hannah and her mum were putting up the decorations on the tree. Hannah kept looking at the door. Her mum smiled at her. 'It's going to be ok'

'You don't know that' Hannah sulked

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 'Dad will get that. Can you get on the ladder and placed the mistletoe up?' her mum handed her the mistletoe

Hannah climbed the ladder and placed the mistletoe above the door.

'Where's my little sister?' Sami sung

Hannah ignored the comment and continued with her job.

'Oh Hannah' Sami teased which she ignored again. Until the ladder was rattled.

Hannah lost her balance and fell backwards. She was waiting to full force as she fell to the floor but that never came. She looked up to see the piercing blue eyes which belong to her ex lover. Her breathing deepened as she felt the sexual tension as her body was press to his chest.

'Thank you' she muttered not breaking contact from his eyes.

He slowly placed her down. 'No problem' he mumbled.

'Come on man' Hannah cringed at her brother's tone of voice 'Lets get unpacked' he was annoyed

* * *

**The next day**

Hannah and her mum were at the mall. 'So, are you going to kiss Jon under the mistletoe?' Her mum teased.

'No, Sami threatened Jon, if he didn't stay away from me. Sami would ruin his career' Hannah said

'He did what?!' Her mum gasped

'I know, so I can't be the reason Jon ruin his career' Hannah mumbled

'Me and that boy are having word' Her mum said 'He can't stop you being with Jon. He told me Jon broke your heart'

'Well he lied' Hannah said 'I really like Jon, Mum'

'Then we need to get you something to blow him away' her mum smiled.

* * *

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	10. Mistletoe

**It's time for Sami to get his arse handed to him.**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

Hannah woke up on christmas morning with a smile across her face. She got up and got in ready in her new outfit, her mum had brought her. It was a dress which she never wore but it made her look amazing. Made her boobs pop out and her legs look flawless.

She just wanted to piss Sami off and make Jon realise what he missing, her mum knew this was the outfit.

'Everyone it's gift time' her mum shouted

She walked out my room to see the boys running down the stairs. Hannah walked down, she waited at the doorway of the living room.

'Happy Christmas darling' Her dad kissed her on the cheek 'You look gorgeous'

Everyone turned around and Jon smiled seeing the women he has become fond of. Sami grumped as Jon licked his lips at the sight of her.

'Thanks Daddy' she smiled

'Happy Christmas' her mum said 'Let's open presents'

They all sat in the living-area, opening many presents to each other. The joy on everyone's face made Hannah smile.

'I think we have finished' Sami said

'Actually, I have a surprise for Hannah' Jon said

'What?' Sami spat

'Samuel' Her mother said 'You need to realise these two want to be together and you can't threaten Jon to stop that'

'But Mum….

'That's final Samuel' Her dad said which caused Sami to storm off.

'I'm sorry, Mrs and Mr Johnston' Jon said

'Don't worry' Her mum smiled 'Now the present' she hinted at Jon.

Jon went at the room 'Mum' Hannah smiled 'Thank you for doing that'

'Jon makes you happy' Her dad said 'Sami shouldn't stop you two being together.'

Jon came back in the room with a black Shih Tzu puppy. Hannah gasped and squealed running towards Jon. Jon remember when they talked about how she wanted a dog to keep her company.

'Happy Christmas gorgeous' Jon smiled handing her the puppy. The smile on her face made Jon world a lot more better.

That night.

Hannah watched the snow fall at the patio door, she was wrapped in cardigan over her shirt and shorts she wore to bed.

Jon was asleep on the sofa just like the last time she came to visit. Hannah just wanted to feel his lips on her and his hands on her body. She needed him more than she realised.

'Hannah' a voice said, she turned to see Jon looking at her.

'Hey' Hannah smiled

'Are you ok?' Jon asked standing beside watching the snow.

'I'm fine, just work and trying to get my book published. Usual problems' Hannah smiled moving her body closer to him. 'You?'

'Just wrestling really' Jon said pulling her towards him and she laid her head on her shoulder.

'I got you a present' Hannah smiled 'I wanted to give it to you alone'

'Oh really?' Jon smiled

'Yeah' Hannah said holding the mistletoe above them.

Jon laughed and Hannah pushed her lips to his. Jon pulled her body into his, their tongue fighting for dominance. Hannah grabbed on to his muscular arms, enjoying the feeling of Jon's lips on her.

Hannah pulled away 'Merry Christmas Jon' she giggled

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	11. Sick Day

**Sexy Time! **

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

* * *

Hannah stood in her kitchen in one of Jon t-shirt and some shorts. She was currently making coffee for her and Jon. She was dancing around to the music as it played on the radio.

Jon woke up to the sound of music and the space where Hannah slept was empty. He smiled, got out of the bed and slipped his tight boxers on.

He slowly creeped downstairs and leaned against the Kitchen door as she danced around.

She sensed Jon watching her 'Good Morning Jonathan' she smirked

Jon smiled, went towards her and wrapped his arms around her so his chest was pressed to her back 'Did you call me Jonathan?' he growled in her ear playfully.

'Yeah' Hannah smiled as she poured their coffee. Hannah then squealed as Jon smacked her on the butt.

'Don't call me that' he said playfully biting her earlobe.

Hannah spun around handing Jon his coffee. 'White coffee with sugar' Hannah smiled 'Just how you like it'

'Can't believe you have it black' Jon smiled taking a sip and placing it down on the counter. 'And you have so much of it'

Hannah has a gulp of her coffee 'It's your fault' she placed her coffee next to his 'You kept me up all night'

'I'm sorry' Jon laughed pulling Hannah to his chest placing his hand on her butt. 'I can't get enough of you, Miss Johnston' he smiled

Hannah pushed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Hannah placed a hand in his hair as he backed her into the counter.

Hannah giggled as Jon attacked her neck with kisses. Jon slipped his hand under his t-shirt she was wearing. She grabbed on to his arms as his assault started.

'No bra huh?' Jon smirked into her neck as he played with her nipple.

Hannah braced the side of the counter as she felt herself getting turning on by Jon's boldness and dominance. 'Oh Jon' Hannah moaned.

Jon laughed squeezing her boob. He moved his mouth up to her ear. 'You don't know how fucking hot you are when you say my name.'

Hannah felt Jon's bulge pressed in her hip. 'I got work babe' Hannah said

'Call in sick' Jon growled biting her earlobe 'I have to leave tomorrow'

Hannah pulled away and grabbed the phone 'Hey Beth' she said as her assistant came on the phone. She had put on a ill ridden voice. 'I feel so ill and I have been throwing up all morning'

'Oh Hun' Beth voiced squealed as Jon decided to push Hannah shirt up and clasp his mouth over one of her nipples 'Want me to cancel all your appointments?'

'Ohhh...' Hannah moaned as Jon flicked his tongue over her nipple. 'Yes if you could' She said back in her ill voice.

'Ok boss I'll see you tomorrow' Beth replied and hanged up.

Hannah put the phone down as Jon moved his head away from her nipple and made her wrap her legs around his waist.

He carried her through the kitchen into the living room. 'Good girl' Jon said as they headed towards the bedroom, to spend most of the day rolling around in bed.

* * *

**I'm such a tease ;)**

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	12. Meeting Trina

**Drama time. Sorry for delay I got such bad Writer's block on this story. How convenient!**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

* * *

Hannah was at the airport waiting for Sami to pick her up. She swore Sami was late. It was a sunny day so Hannah wore shorts and and a t-shirt.

She had book a holiday off work to see Jon for the week she was so excited to be hanging with her brother and Jon to see what their life is like.

Suddenly a car pulled up and the window rolled down. 'There's my favourite sister. Ready to surprise your boyfriend?'

'Yeah so excited' Hannah smiled getting in the car 'Hope Jon is actually happy to see me'

'He will be sis, he really like you Hannah' Sami smiled as he started driving towards the stadium.

Hannah looked at her phone to see that Jon hadn't reply to her text. She felt something was wrong in her gut.

Sami saw Hannah facial expression 'Something on your mind'

'Jon doesn't text me as much as he used to' Hannah sighed

'You know he's been busy especially since they made him work with Trina.' Sami said

'I need to give that bitch a piece of my mind' Hannah mumbled 'Can't believe she picked up his phone and said she was his girlfriend'

'I don't like her trust me' Sami smiled 'I rather you be with Jon than be stuck with her'

Hannah smiled 'That good to know Sami. I'm just worried that she will get her claws into him'

'He'll be stupid to trade you for her' Sami said pulling into the arena 'She is such a tramp'

Hannah laughed as Sami parked the car 'You know how to cheer me up Sami.'

'That's what brothers are for' Sami smiled

They got out the car and Sami grabbed her suitcase. 'You ready?' Sami asked shutting the boot.

'Yeah' Hannah said walking into the arena.

Hannah looked around as they walked through the arena looking for Jon.

Sami suddenly came to a stop and Hannah looked at him 'Sami, what's wrong?'

Hannah turned her head to see Jon who had some brunette women all over him. 'Who's the slut?' Hannah glared

'That's Trina' Sami said

'That's the Tramp?' Hannah spat.

'Ex-porn-star' Sami said

'Ew' Hannah said 'Lets get there attention'

Sami cleared his throat, the two looked over.

Trina smiled and ran over 'Sami you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend' Jon eyes widened at Trina words as he walked over. 'Actually Trina….

'Hi I'm Trina' Trina said butting in 'I'm Jon's girlfriend'

'Oh really?' Hannah said looking amused 'It's nice to meet you' Sami had to hold in his laughed his sister was so funny at times.

'It's nice to meet you too' Trina said grabbing Jon's upper arm. 'What's your name?'

'I'm Hannah' Hannah said crossing her arms 'I'm Sami's sister and Jon's girlfriend, well at least I thought I was'

Jon went towards Hannah 'Hann….

'Maybe I was wrong' Hannah scoffed

Trina look away guilty 'Oh'

'Yeah Oh' Hannah snapped stepping towards Trina 'You need to stay away from my boyfriend' Hannah said turning to face Jon 'That is if he is still my boyfriend after we have words'

'Hann…' Jon said

'Sami, fancying giving me a tour' Hannah said ignoring Jon.

'Sure' Sami said as Hannah hooked her arm in his 'See you guys later'

Jon ran a hand through his hair as he look down at Trina 'You need to realise, us will never happen'

'You're dating that' Trina scoffed 'I'm so much better'

* * *

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	13. The End?

**Two chapters :D Lucky people ;) Ready for an argument.**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

Hannah sat in Jon and Sami's house, Sami brought her back here before the show started then when back into the arena.

She sat on the sofa staring at the TV, watching cooking shows. She heard the door open and voices.

'Hannah we are home' Sami said

'Hey' Hannah said 'Sami do you mind give me sometime alone with Jon?'

'Yeah of course' Sami kissed his sister's cheek 'Come see me before you sleep'

Sami went upstairs as Jon stood there quietly. Until the door of Sami's door closed.

'Hannah let me explain' Jon started

'NO!' Hannah stopped him 'You can't treat me like a whore by sleeping with her behind my back. I'm a damn adult not a whore or ex porn-star'

'You are not a whore' Jon said 'She's mean nothing to me'

'Did you sleep with her?' Hannah said

'I...I...' he mumbled

'TELL ME JONATHAN!' Hannah screamed

'YES I FUCKED HER OK?' Jon shouted

Hannah felt her heartbreak 'IS SHE BETTER THAN ME?' Hannah cried.

'No, she is not' Jon said wanting to hug her.

'Why sleep with her then?' Hannah cried 'Why break my heart?'

Jon stood there speechless. No idea what to do or say.

'I was stupid to think you would change for me' Hannah said wiping her tears away. 'How wrong I was'

'Please Hannah' Jon panicked

'No Jonathan' Hannah said 'We're over, finished'

'No' Jon said grabbing her arm. 'You can't do this'

'Yes I can Jon' Hannah said 'I can't believe I was starting to fall in love with you'

'What?!' Jon said grabbing her cheek 'You love me?'

'I was so close' Hannah said as a tear fell down her cheek 'Until I saw you today with the tramp'

Jon pushed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Hannah's hurt and anger disappeared as she returned the kiss. They both put so much passion in the kiss they felt like they were in heaven.

Hannah suddenly remembered everything and pulled away. Jon tried to pull her in again but she slapped him. 'You are a dick head' Hannah said tears falling down her face. 'Stay away from me'

Hannah ran up to Sami's room and knock on the door. Sami opened the door and his faced dropped 'Oh Hannah' Sami said pulling her into a hug.

'I'm so stupid to fall for him' Hannah cried into her brother's chest.

Sami stiffened up when Jon came up the stairs 'You need to stay away from her'

'But I never felt this way about anyone but her' Jon said

'Yet you cheat on her with the Tramp' Sami glared 'So you will leave her alone, unless she talks to you then I can't stop it.'

'But Sami…

'Don't' Sami growled 'If Hannah wasn't here right now, I would give you a black eye.'

'Sami, can you take me to the airport now please?' Hannah mumbled

'Yes, of course.' Sami said 'Go get your things'

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	14. I Love You

**I want to thank everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed this fix. You don't know how happy it makes me. **

**Also I put up updates about how my fics are going on tumblr so follow me if you like to see them my name is **_**ambrosesnerd**_** on there.**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston**

* * *

Hannah sat on the porch outside her parent's house, she had flown 4 days ago to Cincinnati picked up Evie the dog Jon brought her and headed to her parents. After her break up with Jon, she was a wreck.

Today was her birthday and Mum had organised a big party for her, she was in the nicest dress she had.

Suddenly she felt something nuzzle her side and saw Evie, wagging her little tail with the biggest smile. 'Evie' Hannah smiled softly picking up the dog and placing the dog in her lap.

The dog laid in her lap as the wind picked up 'Evie, what did I do wrong? I really fell for him'

The dog nuzzled her as if he was comforting her, a car pulled up and Hannah eyes widen 'Sami?' she beamed as the dog ran towards Sami. She got up to greet her brother.

'Happy Birthday little sister' She hugged him as he spoke.

'Thank you' Hannah smiled

'How are you feeling?' Sami said concerned

'Just trying to keep a smile on my face, mask the pain' Hannah smiled

'Look mum told me not to tell you but Jon's here' Sami said

Hannah head snapped towards the car to see Jon standing there, in his scruff dress shirt and jeans. He was holding some services station flowers. Hannah crossed her arms. 'Hey' Jon said starching the back of his head.

'Hannah get in here already' Beth, Hannah's assistant head sticked out the door. 'It's your party'

'Who is that?' Sami said smiling at the 5'6' brunette sticking her head out the door.

'That's my assistant' Hannah said waving at Beth. 'She's single before you asked'

'I wasn't going to ask that' Sami said which caused Hannah to smirk 'Ok I was'

'Come on Hannah' Beth whined 'Me and Adam are bored'

'Adam here?' Hannah rolled her eyes, her brother loved Adam too much. I swear he wants Hannah to marry him. 'I haven't seen him in ages'

Sami ran off to leave Hannah alone with Jon. 'You should go' Hannah said looking down on the ground.

'Say that whilst looking me in the eyes' Jon said stepping closer to her.

Hannah fell silent as Jon got closer to her 'You can't can you?' Jon mumbled.

Hannah felt tears flood down her face, Jon pulled her into a hug 'I'm so sorry' Jon said crying himself 'I wished I never got drunk that night'

'I wish I didn't fall for you' Hannah sighed

'Why?' Jon said grabbing her hands.

'Cause I was stupid to think you would want me' Hannah said 'I'm not pretty or slim or big bobbed enough'

Jon grabbed her face to look at him 'You are perfect' Jon whispered

Hannah looked down 'I'm not'

'You are perfect to me' Jon said 'I don't want anyone else but you Hannah'

Hannah panicked and started to walk into the house.

Jon suddenly blurted out 'I love you Hannah'

Hannah stopped in her track and turned around 'What?' Hannah said shocked

'I love you Hannah Johnston' Jon said 'I was too scared to admit it before but when you left. It made me realise I shouldn't be scared.'

Hannah felt tears well in her eyes, she ran towards Jon and jumped into his arms 'I love you too Jonathan Good'

* * *

**Read & Review.**


	15. Food Fight

**Sex food time just for Hannah.**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

* * *

Hannah was making cookie dough in Jon's kitchen as Jon finished unpacking his shopping for the supermarket.

Jon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest. 'What you doing gorgeous?' Jon whispered in his ear.

'Making cookies' Hannah smiled 'But look so yummy I want to eat it raw'

Jon's slipped his hand in the bowl and grab some of the cookies dough. 'Hey' she squealed smacking his hand away

'Oh am I in trouble?' Jon laughed

Hannah pushed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Jon slowly returned it as Hannah tried to push his t-shirt. He pulled away to take it off, Hannah turned and grabbed the chocolate sauce she was going to use on the cookies

Jon felt the cold sauce hit his chest 'Hannah' Jon said trying to grab the bottle from her. It caused some more of the sauce to come out on his cheek.

Hannah pulled away trying not to giggle at the shocked face of Jon. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out sprayable cream.

Hannah eyes widen, 'No' she squealed as she ran round the kitchen but Jon trapped her from getting out the kitchen.

She pulled her top off as it was one of her favourites and grabbed the sauce again. 'You want a fight?'

Jon squirted the cream right on her cheek. Hannah squealed at the coldness and then they ran round island in the middle of his kitchen.

Hannah backed Jon into the counter and grabbed the can of cream out of his hand. She placed the sauce and cream on the unit and smiled at her handy work.

'Look what you did' Jon said annoyed as his torso was covered in chocolate sauce.

Hannah licked her lips and whispered in his ear 'I could clean it off you if you like'

Her lips turned into a sexy smirk as Jon look puzzled 'What do you mean?'

Hannah used a finger to collect some of the sauce on her finger and placed it in her mouth sucking on it.

Jon felt his cock twitch when she sucked on her finger, man she knew how to turn him on.

Hannah moved her head towards his chest and slowly licked the chocolate sauce of his chest.

Jon groaned when her warm wet tongue came into contact with his skin. 'Babe….' Jon moaned

Hannah giggled and used her tongue to lick every last bit of sauce on his chest, then she moved down to his stomach licking every last drop of his body. Jon felt himself getting turned on more and more by her skills.

'Fuck Hannah…' Jon moaned 'You are killing me'

Hannah pulled back, her mouth cover with chocolate. She bit her lip when she saw his bulge. 'Let's go get you in the shower' Hannah smiled grabbing his hand.

'Show sex is always so fucking hot with you babe' Jon said as he swiped Hannah into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

* * *

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	16. I Can't Do This

**Ready for a twist :D **

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

* * *

Hannah sat down in her office with Beth sat opposite her, 'How long left?' Hannah said

'A minute' Beth said looking at the clock.

'Why does three minutes feel like forever?' Hannah said nervously bitting her nail.

'Are you scared?' Beth asked

'Yes, I don't know what I will do' Hannah said

'You need to tell Sami and Jon' Beth smiled

'Can't you just tell Sami in the middle of sex' Hannah said causing Beth to glare.

'Me and Sami are dating, it's not just sex' Beth mumbled then looked at the clock. 'It's time'

Hannah goes to pick up the stick 'I can't look' she chucks it at Beth 'You look at it'

Beth picks up the stick and she gulps 'You're pregnant'

Hannah and Beth sat at Hannah's house, Hannah was pacing around nervously.

'It's going to be fine, Hannah' Beth said

'What if they both freak out?' Hannah squealed

'Then they both are idiots' Beth said grabbing Hannah 'Sit down and take deep breaths'

Hannah took deep breaths until they heard a car pull up, 'That's them' she squealed

'I'll let them in' Beth said 'You stay here'

There was a knock at the door, the tiny bubbly brunette ran to the door, she burst the door open to see her boyfriend and Jon 'Hey' she beamed at the two. Jon walked to the door and walked to the lounge greeting Hannah with a kiss.

'There's my sexy little pixie' Sami smiled picking Beth up in his arms.

'SAMI!' Beth squealed 'Not in front of Hannah'

'I can't help the fact I missed you pixie' Sami said kissing her sweetly.

'You too make us look less soppy' Hannah giggled as Sami guided him and Beth into the lounge.

'Well I have something I need to tell you guys' Hannah said as Sami and Jon looked confused.

'What's happened?' Sami said worried.

Hannah mouth got really dry and she felt sick 'Um….. I'm…' Beth said stuttering.

Beth gave Hannah a look of encouragement as she looked nervous.

'Whatever it is babe, I'll be here' Jon said rubbing her hand in reassurance 'I love you babe'

'Ok' Hannah said shakily and then took a deep breath 'I'm pregnant'

Jon face dropped 'What?' he said in shock.

Hannah felt her heart drop at Jon reaction was he not happy about this news 'I'm pregnant with your child Jon' Hannah said tears brimming in her eyes.

Jon got up 'I can't do this'

'Jon please let just talk this out' Hannah said running towards the door. He got in his car and drove off.

Hannah burst into tears on her doorstep. 'I ruined everything' she cried as Sami came and pulled her into a hug.

'Shhh sweetie, give him time.' Sami said 'He's most likely freaked out by this'

'But so am I, he doesn't have the baby inside him' Hannah cried into her brother's chest as Beth looked heartbroken for her.

'He'll come to his sense Hannah' Beth said

Hannah pulled away from Sami and wiped her tears away 'I'm going to be a mother' Hannah said

'I'm going to be the best uncle ever' Sami smiled wrapping his arm around Beth 'We are both here for you, Hannah. For you and that little bundle of joy growing inside of you'

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Hannah you like?**

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	17. You're Beautiful

**This chapter was hard to write for me, I know what it like to be ignored by someone you love.**

**_Note: I only own Hannah Johnston_**.

* * *

**3 months later**

Hannah sat in her office staring at a photo of her and Jon, it had been 3 months since she had saw Jon. She felt like her life was over, she had no Jon and that made life harder. She stopped writing her book which was so close to having the perfect ending. She spent her free time in the house watching TV. She wasn't her usual bubbly self anymore. The baby was doing well, she went to her first scan with Beth as Sami was out of town.

Sami was there when he was in town which was most of the time due to him dating Beth. He wasn't talking to Jon anymore since he was angry at him.

Beth came in Hannah's office with her cup of tea, 'Morning' she said 'How are you feeling?'

'How do you think?' Hannah snapped her hormones getting the worst of her.

'Hannah' Beth said coming to hug her 'Is it Jon?'

'I can't get over him, Beth' Hannah said sighing 'I tried so hard but he's all I think about'

'Maybe you should try seeing other people' Beth said 'Trying to move on, go on some dates'

'Who wants to go on a date with a pregnant women?' Hannah said

'Hello Ladies' Hannah turned to see Adam Cole.

'Hello Mr Cole' Beth smiled 'How are you today?'

'I'm good and yourself sweetheart?' Adam said flirting with Hannah's assistant

'I'm fine,' Beth said ignoring his flirting and turned to Hannah 'I'm going to give Sami a call if that ok?'

'Yeah that fine' Hannah said

Beth went to leave but stopped 'Think about what I said' she said hinting her eyes towards Adam and closed the door.

The room was silent until Adam spoke up, 'Hey' he said quietly

'Hi' Hannah smiled as she realised what Beth was saying before. Adam was a very attractive guy and she didn't want to hurt him.

'How are you?' Adam said generally concerned

'Not good' Hannah said feeling herself get emotional. Tears started to creep into her vision. 'I'm such a baby'

Adam saw Hannah get upset and went over to her grabbing her hand 'It's going to be ok'

'How's is it Adam?' Hannah cried 'I'm Pregnant and alone. I'm still in love with my ex who left me after I told him I was pregnant.'

'He's is the most the stupid man in the world to leave you' Adam said

'Really?' Hannah said

'Yes, you are beautiful, sweet, caring, thoughtful and you always put others before yourself' Adam said rubbing his thumb over her hand.

'Adam' Hannah 'I'm not beautiful, I'm pregnant

'You just a beautiful to me pregnant as you were when you are hot' Adam said

Hannah looked at Adam 'Kiss me'

Adam pushed a sweet tender kiss to her lips and went to push away but Hannah pushed her lips back to his in a passionate kiss. She was hungry for attention, he pulled her closer so he could push his tongue into her mouth.

The door opened and they pulled apart, Hannah eyes went wide when she saw who was standing there.

'Jon?' Hannah gasped

* * *

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	18. I'm Fine

**Guys this story kind of coming to the end so let me know if you want a squeal to this as I have an idea.**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

* * *

Jon looked between the two of us, he scowled at Adam 'Isn't this cute?' Jon spat.

'Jon, I can explain' Hannah said

'You have nothing to explain Hannah' Adam said 'He's the one who left for 3 months'

Jon grabbed Adam and slammed him up against the wall, suddenly Sami came in and broke them apart. 'Guys' Sami snapped

'You don't understand' Jon said

'I do actually, Sami told me your secret Jon' Adam smiled

'What secret?' Hannah said.

'No one say another word' Jon said

Hannah felt her stomach to cramp and she grabbed onto the desk. No one even notice as they were fighting.

'Why don't you tell her huh?'Adam said

'What's going on?' Hannah said trying to hide her cramps for everyone.

Sami looked at Jon 'You need to tell her the truth or I will'

Jon turned to leave but Beth blocked his path. 'Tell Her' She glared at Jon

'Can someone just tell me what you all been hiding from me?' Hannah said

'He left you that night because He got that little whore Trina pregnant' Beth said

Jon faced dropped and Hannah felt her heartbreak 'You got her pregnant?' Hannah snapped

'Hannah please' Jon said trying to grab her hand.

'Don't' Hannah cried 'You left your pregnant girlfriend for the pregnant one night stand you had'

Hannah cried as Adam went and hugged her. She cried into his chest 'Why did you leave Jon?' Hannah said looking at him.

'Because I was scared' Jon said

'You were scared? HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL BEING PREGNANT AND ALONE!' Hannah shouted going towards him

'Hann...'Jon said

'YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE ALONE AND PREGNANT?' Hannah snapped poking him in the chest 'TO FEEL LIKE YOU HAD YOU HEART CRAVED OUT AND STOMPED ON'

The room was silent as no one said a word until Hannah felt a sharp pain in her tummy. 'Ahhhhh' she howled grabbing the nearest thing which was a chair.

Beth ran up to her 'Boss, are you ok?'

Hannah sat down on the sofa 'My stomach keeps cramping' Hannah said trying to stabilise her breathing

'It must be the baby' Beth said looking at Sami for help.

'No, it must be gas I'll be fine' Hannah said and started to get up but feels a pain in her stomach again and sits down.

'Hannah sweetie, you are not ok!' Beth said 'You need to go to the hospital'

'I'm fine' Hannah snapped

Sami placed a hand on his girlfriend shoulder 'Let me talk to her' he whispered in her ear.

'Ok' Beth said in defeat.

Sami sat beside her as Jon looked on having no idea what to do. 'Hannah, we are going to the hospital to see if everything ok. I'm sure you are ok but we just want to check. Remember the doctor said anything happens we should go to hospital.' Sami said

'Ok' Hannah said getting up then suddenly feeling lightheaded 'I feel dizzy, Sami'

'You want Adam to help you to the car?' Sami said

'Yeah... I guess...' Hannah said starting to feel her eyesight blur.

'Why can't I help?' Jon growled not wanting Adam anywhere near her.

'Because I trust him' Sami snapped

'Guys...Stop...' Hannah fell to the floor as her knees gave in.

'Hannah' Jon said running to where her body laided as she felt the darkness take over her

* * *

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	19. Family Stick Together

**So I will be doing a squeal for this which I have an idea for. So get ready for that as is this the second to last chapter :)**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

* * *

Hannah's body laid in a hospital bed the morning, she woken up feeling worried.

Sami, Beth and Adam stood in the waiting area hoping they could see her.

'I'm really worried' Sami said pacing the tiny room.

Beth grabbed his arms 'Babe please, sit down and take a deep breathes'

'Ok' Sami said sitting down.

'I see if there's any news' Adam said

'Thanks man' Sami smiled weakly.

When the door closed Beth sat on Sami lap. 'Sami' Beth said as Sami stared at the floor. 'Look at me'

'What?' Sami snapped looking at her.

'It's going to be ok' Beth said grabbing his hands in hers 'She going to make it through this'

'What if she loses the baby?' Sami questioned tears in his eyes.

Beth wrapped her arms around him 'We will have to be there for her and support her all the way, we will have to be strong for her.' Beth said wiping his tears.

'I hate Jon fucking prick' Sami cursed

'I Know' Beth said rubbing his back in comfort 'I hate the dick too'

Sami smiled at his girlfriend 'You know you are amazing' Sami said smiling up her 'I Love You Beth'

Beth gasped as the first time he said that to her 'I love you too Sami' he pushed a kiss on her lips.

'Guys she is awake' Adam said 'They said we can see her'

Sami shot up and they walked towards Hannah's room. They walked into to see the doctor in there with her.

'Miss Johnston, I don't know how to tell you this'

'What's going on?' Hannah said worried tears in her eyes.

'You have had a miscarriage Miss Johnston' the doctor said 'I'm very sorry'

Adam went and comforted Hannah as the doctor left the room. She cried on Adam shoulder and Beth comforted Sami as he gripped onto her shirt.

'I'm sorry Hannah' Sami said as Beth rubbed his back.

'Why me?' Hannah cried into Adam shirt.

'You going to be ok, sweetie' Adam said 'We are all here to help'

'You guys are amazing' Hannah cried 'I just lost the one joy in my life and I'm alone again'

'You are not Hannah' Beth said 'You got us here'

'Jon can go die for all I care' Sami growled

'Sami, you were right about Jon all along' Hannah admitted 'I should of listen to you all along'

'Hannah' Sami said ' I was stupid to get angry about it'

'You could save me a lot of pain and hurt' Hannah said as she hugged her brother.

'Beth' Hannah said 'Thank you for being a amazing best friend and looking after this idiot' referring to her brother.

'Oh trust me, he's has his good moments' Beth joked causing Hannah to laugh. 'We are a family, we gotta stick together'

'There's no ring on your finger yet' Sami joked

Hannah said 'We are all family in here'

Adam squeezed her hand 'We are here all of us' He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead 'Family stick together'

* * *

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	20. I'm Sorry

**This is my attempt for a song fic chapter and will be the last chapter but I will be starting a squeal to this.**

**I want to thank everyone for the follows, favourites and reviews I am so grateful **

**and also a MASSIVE thank you to Hannah who I did this fix for you be such a great encouragement and I can't wait to start the next sega. **

**Song is The Reason by Hoobastank and the lyrics will be italics**

**Note: I only own Hannah Johnston.**

* * *

**2 months later**

**_I'm not a perfect person_**

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Hannah stood outside her house, putting the last of her boxes in the van. 'Is that everything?' Adam said chucking the doors of the moving van closed.

'Yeah I think so' Hannah said as Sami and Beth came up.

'I told him you were leaving to Florida' Sami said

'What did he say?' Hannah asked

'He just hung up on me' Sami shrugged

'Yeah I thought he night' Hannah sighed 'I might just head off then'

**_I've found a reason for me_**

**_To change who I used to be_**

**_A reason to start over new_**

**_and the reason is you_**

Beth tackled her in a hug 'I'm going to miss you so much' Beth said 'So happy for the book'

'And I'm sure Adam will be grateful, he got such an amazing assistant now' Hannah said

'Yes, I'm going to miss you' Beth said pulling away

'Me too, look after him for me hey' Hannah teased

'Hannah' Sami whinned

'I love him too much not to care' Beth said kissing Sami's cheek.

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you_**

**_It's something I must live with everyday_**

**_And all the pain I put you through_**

**_I wish that I could take it all away_**

**_And be the one who catches all your tears_**

**_Thats why I need you to hear_**

She turned to Adam as she was pulled into a hug 'I'm going to miss trying to hook up with you' Adam laughed

'You will find someone who will make you so much happier than I can Adam' Hannah said russling his hair.

'I hope do' Adam said

'And when you do I want an invite to that wedding' Hannah smiled

'Same goes for you Gorgeous' Adam said

**_I've found a reason for me_**

**_To change who I used to be_**

**_A reason to start over new_**

**_and the reason is You_**

Hannah took a deep breath as she turned to her brother 'Think I'm going to miss you the most' Hannah sniffed

'Come here' Sami said hugging her 'You get to see me at thanksgiving and Christmas'

'I know just hard saying goodbye' Hannah smiled 'Can you do me a favour?'

'Of course' he said pulling away.

Hannah pulled out a wrapped a gift and gave it to Sami 'Can you give this to Jon for me? and tell him I'm sorry'

'Tell me yourself' Hannah heard from behind

**_and the reason is You_**

**_and the reason is You_**

**_and the reason is You_**

Hannah turned around to see Jon standing there, she gulped 'Hey'

'You were just going to leave without telling me' Jon shouted

'Well I'm sorry you just left me for a pregnant whore' Hannah shouted

**_I'm not a perfect person_**

**_I never meant to do those things to you_**

**_And so I have to say before I go_**

**_That I just want you to know_**

'I'm sorry' Jon said

'You left me when our child was dying inside at hospital' Hannah shouted 'You didn't even show your face'

'I was scared' Jon said

"How do you think I was huh?' Hannah shouted 'I was carrying her in my stomach'

Jon stood there speechless, nothing to say.

'I'm going to go' Hannah said smiling at the others.

She walked up to Jon 'Promise me one thing?' Jon nodded

**_I've found a reason for me_**

**_To change who I used to be_**

**_A reason to start over new_**

**_and the reason is you_**

He grabbed my hand 'Anything' he said

'Don't forget about me because I will never forget about you Jon' Hannah said tears trickling down her face. 'I will always have a piece of me which will love you always'

Jon felt his own tears well up in his eyes 'Please don't go' He cried

'I have to Jon. We broken each other enough, we both need to move on' Hannah said 'Just tell the women you marry how lucky she is to have you and to never let you go'

She placed the wrapped parcel on his chest 'I love you Jonathan' Hannah whispered then kissed his cheek.

Hannah jumped into the cab 'Airport please' she looked towards her gorgeous little dog 'Look like it's just me and you now, Evie'

Jon stood there watching the van and taxi leave, he was staring into space. Tears slowly slipping out his eyes, Sami went a hugged his best friend 'I'm sorry man' Sami said

'I love her so much Sami' Jon cried as they all comforted him.

**_I've found a reason to show_**

**_A side of me you didn't know_**

**_A reason for all that I do_**

**_And the reason is you_**

* * *

**THE END.**

**Squeal will be up soon I'm ready to write it**

**Review my amazing readers and followers of this story!**


	21. Note

**Guys I have post the squeal to this fic here the description and stuff. **

**Everything Has Changed**

**(Part of the Writer's Block Sega.) 2 years later after leaving Ohio and Jonathan Good behind, her brother Sami and Beth are getting married. Hannah the Maid of honor and Jon the Best Man. When she arrives with her new man Joe Anoa'i who she had been dating awhile. Will old feelings come back as they help with the wedding? Will Beth and Joe relationship survive?**

**Feat. Jon Good (Dean Ambrose), Joe Anoa'i (Roman Reigns) and Sami Johnston (Sami Callihan/Soloham Crowe) **

**I want opinions so review my amazing followers**


End file.
